staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 czerwca 1990
Program 1 7.00 Witamy o siódmej 7.30 Kraj za miastem - rep. 7.55 Po gospodarsku - mag. spraw wiejskich 8.10 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 8.55 Program dnia 9.00 Dla młodych widzów: "Teleranek" a w nim /I odc. serialu TVP "Detektywi na wakacjach" 10.30 Wiadomości poranne 10.40 "Biała śmierć" -odc. 1 dok. filmu USA z serii: "Na podbój oceanów" 11.30 Notowania 11.35 "Szalom" - izraelski film dok. 12.30 Dla dzieci: "Tęczowy music-box" 13.30 Tv koncert życzeń 14.20 Pieprz i wanilia: Z wiatrem przez świat - rozjechać tęsknotę 15.05 Festiwal Piosenki i Tańca - Konin 90 15.55 "Kosztowne wakacje" - odc. filmu obycz. prod. francuskiej z serii "Angielska limuzyna" 16.55 "Antena" - o programie telewizyjnym 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Tv Teatr Rozmaitości - leon Schiller: "Gody weselne", reż. Jan Skotnicki (widowisko obrzędowe na Kaszubach) 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Wiwat skrzaty!" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Tworzenie siebie" odc. 4 filmu TVP z serii " Modrzejewska" 21.30 Siedem dni: świat 22.00 Sportowa niedziela 22.40 Telewizja podziemia - fragm. 2 filmów dok. związanych z ostatnią pielgrzymką Jana Pawła II na Wybrzeżu Gdańskim 23.20 Telegazeta i program na jutro Program 2 9.00 Kalejdoskop - magazyn wojskowy 9.30 Przegląd tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 10.05 Dla niesłyszących: "Tworzenie siebie" - ode. 4 filmu TVP z serii: "Modrzejewska" 11.30 "Jutro poniedziałek" - mag. spraw rodzinnych 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Polska Kronika Filmowa 12.10 "Sto pytań do..." 12.50 Maciej Niesiołowski: z batutą i humorem 13.10 Złote Róże Montreaux 90 - rep. 13.40 "Ostatnie zlecenie" - odc. filmu USA z cyklu "Autostrada do nieba" 14.30 A to Polska właśnie - reportaż 15.00 Śladami Oskara Kolberga 15.30 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni: "Biblia a historia" - odc. 6 "Władza i chwała" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 16.20 "Polacy" - "Podwórko" - film dok. 17.00 Sport: Międzynarod. Zawody Jeździeckie CSIO - Sopot: Konkurs Grand Prix 17.30 Bliżej świata: przegląd telewizji satelitarnych 19.00 Wydarzenia tygodnia 19.30 Galeria "Dwójki": Stanisław Fijałowski 20.00 Sport: Międzynarodowy Turniej w piłce ręcznej Polska - Francja 21.00 Nasz wiek XX: XXVII Międzynarod. Festiwal Filmów Krótkometrażowych Kraków 90 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 "Płonące pola" - cz. I filmu fab. (obyczajowego) prod. angielsko-australijskiego 23.20 Komentarz dnia 23.25 Akademia wiersza 23.30 Program na poniedziałek BBC1 6.45 Open University 6.45 Time for Design 7.10 Nuclear Weapons: Capability 7.35 Molecular Immunology 8.00 Chemistry: Pure Organic Compounds 8.25 Mathematical Models and Methods: Catenaries 8.55 Playdays 9.15 Morning Worship 10.15 It Doesn't Have to Hurt! 10.25 Take Nobody's Word for It 10.50 Business Matters 11.15 Women Mean Business 11.40 When in France 12.05 See Hear! 12.30 Country File 13.00 News followed by On the Record 14.00 EastEnders 15.00 The Agony and the Ecstasy 16.55 All Our Children 17.45 Head over Heels 18.15 Lifeline 18.25 News; Weather 18.40 Songs of Praise 19.15 All Creatures Great and Small 20.05 Blackadder II: Potato 20.35 Mastermind 21.05 News; Weather 21.20 That's Life! 22.00 Single Voices 22.30 Everyman 23.10 You and 92 23.45 The Sky at Night 0.10 Mahabharat 0.50 Weather 0.55 Closedown BBC2 6.35 Open University 6.35 Pure Maths 7.00 Inorganic Chemistry: Bonding 7.25 The Midlands Enlightenment 7.50 Understanding Space and Time 8.15 Engineering Mechanics: Solids 8.40 Music: Modulation 9.05 Oceans and Climate 9.30 The Real World 9.55 Arts: The Great Exhibition 10.20 Biology: Insect Hormones 10.45 Maths: Catastrophe Theory 11.10 Mental Handicap: Moving On 11.35 Organic Molecules in Action 12.00 Behind the Scenes at the Open University 12.05 Weekend Outlook 12.10 Discovering 16th-century Strasbourg 12.35 Oceanography 13.00 Open Forum Magazine 13.25 Grandstand 13.30 Motor racing 14.15 Show jumping 15.30 Golf 17.30 Show jumping 18.10 Motor racing 18.35 The Money Programme 19.15 Closely Observed Buildings 19.55 The Death of Stalinism in Bohemia 20.05 Soviet Music 21.05 Amadeus 23.40 Golf: British Masters 0.25 Closedown Channel 4 6.00 Early Morning 6.00 Trans World Sport 7.00 Loads More Muck and Magic 7.30 Bright Sparks 8.00 Early Bird 8.30 David the Gnome 9.00 Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors 9.25 Movie Mahal 10.00 Enemies of the Oak 11.00 Go For It 11.30 Gophers! 12.00 The Waltons 12.55 19:4:90 13.00 Land of the Giants 14.00 The Big Day 17.55 News 18.00 Racing from Chantilly 18.30 The Wonder Years 19.00 Fragile Earth 20.00 Charles Rennie Mackintosh - Dreams and Recollections 21.30 The Big Day 23.35 Film: Chan is Missing 1.05 Film: Le Petomane 1.45 Closedown